


rude awakening

by rosie_peverell



Series: One Piece ficlets [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 23:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosie_peverell/pseuds/rosie_peverell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Brook studies the sleeping habits of his crewmates, and plays some snoozing strawhats a wake-up call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	rude awakening

The boys' sleeping quarters is quiet by one in the morning, and Brook lies awake in bed, humming. The only empty bed in the room is Zoro's – the upper bunk to the left of Brook's. Above the skeleton sleeps Luffy, and on their right Usopp and Chopper; the reindeer in the lower bunk because it's easier that way. Right now Luffy's arm is dangling off the edge near Brook's feet, slightly stretched with total relaxation. Brook hums a sea shanty and listens to Luffy's soft snoring and Chopper's snuffling, and waits for the last crew member to return. It shouldn't be long, now.

Brook's still humming when Zoro enters the room. There's a hot clean smell in the air, like steam. It rises off the swordsman as he climbs into the top bunk, taking, Brook sees, much care to move the bed as little as possible. The wooden hammock rocks a little and settles, and rocks again as Sanji shifts in reaction to the movement. Sanji's not a heavy sleeper by any means but Zoro's midnight bedtime is a norm, now, and he's become used to it. Their swordsman spends a few hours a night training in the weight room, when the ship is peaceful, anchored, safe. Sometimes he sets a weight down a little too heavily and there's a distant thud, but the rooms are insulated enough that no one wakes at the sound. He showers and goes to bed when everyone is fast asleep – everyone, that is, except Brook.

Brook doesn't stop humming when Zoro comes in. The noise is barely there. It's an old tune that Brook came up with a few decades ago, a low, calming melody that makes the listener sleepy. He breaks it out softly when Luffy and Usopp stay up whispering for too long. Eventually their excited voices die down to murmurs and then nothing at all. 

Zoro settles on his side, facing away from Luffy, towards the door. He sleeps the same way Sanji does – hands up near his face or under his pillow, legs tucked slightly in. It's the opposite of the way Luffy sleeps, sprawled out totally relaxed on back or stomach with limbs splayed carelessly over the bed. Usopp and Chopper sleep much the same way, though they move around a lot less. Brook lies calmly on his back with his arms crossed over his chest and a mask over his eyes to hide the deep dark holes. Chopper once remarked that he looked as if he were lying in a coffin, successfully freaking himself out and slightly unnerving Brook; but Brook has slept this way for a long time, and old habits die hard.

Suddenly he hears Zoro say softly, “Brook?”

“Yes, Zoro-san?”

“Did I wake you?” Zoro's voice is sleepy and slightly guilty. Brook is touched. If he could make his bones form a smile, he would.

“Not at all,” he says quietly. “I was waiting.”

“Go to sleep now,” Zoro murmurs.

“Goodnight, Zoro-san.”

There's no answer but a soft snore, like a sigh and a hiccup. Brook hums a minute more, and lulls himself to sleep.

 

 

He wakes, as usual, at five in the morning. For the last fifty years he's never been able to sleep for more than a few hours at a time. He doesn't have any muscles to relax or eyes to close or a brain to shut down, just bones to rest during the ship's only truly peaceful hours. It's a little like unconsciousness and a little like being awake and constantly daydreaming. It's not much like sleeping at all, but that's okay. 

Sanji is already up but the others are dead to the world. At some time in the night Luffy climbed out of bed for a snack and came back in the pitch dark, still half-asleep, and climbed into Chopper's bed. The two of them are curled up, Luffy like a kid with a teddy bear. This happens at least once a week, with Luffy often bringing a piece of meat to curl up with too. He's always unfazed by this, and Chopper doesn't seem to mind.

Brook rises and stretches, feeling his joints pop. He checks on each sleeping strawhat and leaves the room, heading towards the kitchen.

 

 

It's 7am and Luffy, Usopp, Chopper and Zoro are still asleep. 

“Hey Brook, could you do me a favour and wake the other guys for breakfast?” Sanji says. He stirs as he talks, watching the clock on the wall by the stove.

“Of course, Sanji-san,” Brook says. He puts his book next to his glass of milk and empty plate and rises from the table, pushing the chair back in. He picks his violin up from the green couch behind him and heads for the boys' quarters. It's only coming with him as a backup plan.

Brook walks lightly into the bedroom, humming. He says, “Luffy-san? Usopp-san?” voice melodic, their names coming out like a song. A little hesitant now - “Zoro-san...?”

“Ah. There's nothing for it, then. Yohoho...” He puts the fiddle to his chin and raises the bow, pausing for a moment in case his crewmates decide to wake. When there's no movement he draws the bow across the strings, aiming for a loud, low sound that escalates into a series of fast, melodic higher pitched notes, accompanied by his singing of a morning wake up call, promising a day full of meat, candy, swords and sniping (he knows his audience well, after all).

Several things happen immediately after that.

First Usopp, already with one arm and a leg hanging off the side, falls out of bed. He lands painfully on his nose and shouts out in surprise, hands going for the weapons that he keeps nearby.

Second, Luffy and Chopper wake with a start and instantly start yelling – Chopper in fear, Luffy with excitement. Their captain sees Usopp on the floor and bursts into tearful laughter just as the sniper rises and aims. Zoro sits up sleepily and says, “Swords?” rubbing his bleary eyes.

Third, something flies past Brook's head like a bullet and hits the wall behind him, and in seconds the room is filled with smoke. Between choking and running for the door Brook manages to say, “Usopp-san, it's me!”

They meet in the corridor. In between choking gasps Luffy is still laughing. He has to lean on a wall to keep himself standing.

Zoro scowls at Brook and Usopp and says, “Every damn time,” before going off in the direction of what he probably thinks is the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> First in a small series of ficlets based on my strawhats sleeping headcanons. Hopefully more to come for Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Robin and Nami.


End file.
